steel_armies_lotr_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Faction Events
There are some faction related events that are based on lore of that faction. 'Reformation of Arnor' Available to: Rangers Requirements: Faction must have a Leader. Annuminas must be built and controlled by Rangers. Fornost must be built and controlled by Rangers. Leader must have 1500 alignment with the Rangers and support from King of Gondor. Effects: Arnor becomes a faction, Rangers become a vassal of Arnor. 'Reformation of the Reunited Kingdom' Available to: Arnor/Gondor Requirements: Arnor must have a leader. Annuminas must be built and controlled by Arnor. Fornost must be built and controlled by Arnor. Gondor must have a leader. Minas Tirith must be built and controlled by Gondor. Ruler of Arnor and Gondor must both have 1500 Alignment with their respective factons. Ruler of Gondor and Arnor must decide if they will share rulership or if one will have full power. Both factions must agree to terms of treaty. Effects: Both Arnor and Gondor become vassals of the RK. Reunited Kingdom becomes a faction. 'Revenge of Dunland' Available to: Dunland Requirements: Dunland must have a leader. North/South Dunland must be built and controlled by Dunland. Fords of Isen must be controlled by Dunland. Edoras must be built and controlled by Dunland. Helm's Deep must be built and Controlled by Dunland. Leader of Dunland must have 1500 Dunland alignment. Effects: Rohan Biome Annexed by Dunland, Rohan members become refugee's. Dunland gains "Empire" Status. 'Tribal Conquest' Available to: Tauredain, Moredain Requirements: Tauredain, Moredain must have a leader. Green Vale must be controlled by Moredain OR Eastern Plains must be controlled by Tauredain. Tauredain/Moredain leader must have 1500 alignment with respective faction. Effects: If declared by Tauredain, All Moredain territory annexed by Tauredain, Moredain members become refugee's. If declared by Moredain, All Tauredain territory annexed by Moredain, Tauredain members become refugee's. Faction declaring this event gains "Empire" Status. 'Revenge of Sauron' Available to: Mordor Requirements: Sauron must be in control of Mordor. Barad Dur must be built and controlled by Mordor. Minas Morgul must be built and controlled by Mordor. Black Gate must be built and controlled by Mordor. East/West Osgilith must be built and controlled by Mordor. Ithillien must be annexed by Mordor or Near Harad. Minas Tirith must be Built and Controlled by Mordor. Edoras must be built and controlled by Isengard, Dunland or Mordor. Helm's Deep must be built and controlled by Isengard, Dunland or Mordor. Annuminas must be built and controlled by Angmar, Gundabad or Mordor. Fornost must be built and controlled by Angmar, Gundabad or Mordor. Galadhrim must be annexed by Mordor or Dol-Guldur. Mirkwood must be annexed by Mordor or Dol-Guldur. Dol-Amroth must be built and controlled by Mordor or Near Harad. Support from Gundabad leader, Dol-Guldur leader, Isengard leader, Angmar Leader. Effects: Gondor, Dol-Amroth, Rohan, Galadhrim, Mirkwood, Rangers/Arnor/Reunited-Kingdom are annexed by Mordor. Gundabad, Dol-Guldur, Isengard and Angmar absorbed into Mordor. Sauron proclaimed "Emperor of Middle Earth". Colonization of Rhun Available to: Dale, Dorwinion, Gondor, Rohan, Durins-Folk, Near-Harad, Mordor, Utumno, Easterling. Requirements: Must have a built colony in the region "Rhun". Leader of faction must have 1500 alignment with respective faction. Effects: The colony becomes a capital city for a new province (the rivers in Rhun seperate the colonizable provinces). Reclaimation of Moria Available to: Durin's Folk Requirements: Durin's Folk must be led by: Dain II Ironfoot, Thorin III Stonehelm or Durin VII, Gundabad must be defeated in a seige on Moria. Durin's Bane must also have been defeated (If applicable). Leader must have 1500 Durin's Folk Alignment. Effects: West Gate, Dimrill Dale, Mount Celebdill, Mount Caradhras and Mount Fanuidhol are Annexed by Durin's Folk, Moria becomes the Capital of Durin's Folk, Erebor, Iron Hills, Grey Mountians, Glittering Caves and Blue Mountians all become a vassal of Moria. Moria becomes a faction.